One + One= Felix and Izzy
by Rilla
Summary: Its a Fizzy, of course. It takes place before Felix leaves for the sea and after Happy Christmas Miss King.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own any of the Avonlea creations, the credit goes to L. M. Montgomery and the People at Sullivan Productions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix woke up early one morning, the sun shining through the window of his room onto his face. He tried to fall back asleep but the thought of Izzy kept invading his mind. He felt so guilty about not telling her that he enlisted and she had to find out as the rest of Avonlea at Felicity's wedding, as if she didn't matter. But to him, she did matter, she was his best friend and he hoped maybe a little more. To put it in plain words he thought he loved her. I have to ask her to wait for me before I leave, Felix thought to himself as he attempted to fall asleep again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izzy was up early reading her mother's copy of Little Women. It always made her feel close to her mother and made her forget her problems. But this time it didn't help. The picture of Felix in his Naval uniform stuck in her mind. "Why did Felix have to do something this stupid! I'm his...his...best friend," she sighed. "Look I can't even bring myself to think it. I just want to be his sweetheart, but I'm sure he doesn't want it because he didn't even mention that he wanted to join the navy. Maybe it's for the better though. We both avoided each other yesterday. Perhaps Providence is saying something," and on that note she started reading about Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Felix was getting ready to go to the hotel he heard Izzy's voice in the kitchen. He opened his door a bit to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Well, I don't know Cecily, I can't bring myself to do it. What if I'm wrong? What if I make a fool of myself? How do I do it when I feel mad and hurt at the same time?"  
  
"Iz, calm down. You won't know until you try and say it. Take it slowly and breathe! You have nothing to worry about. Plus being the great friend that I am I'll help you get over it by telling you all the other stupid things you've done," and with that Cecily started laughing with Izzy.  
  
"Great friend you are," Izzy said after laughing.  
  
On that note Felix decided to leave his room and greet the girls and find out what they were talking about. "Good day Cecily, you too Iz," He said with a nod to his friend.  
  
Izzy looked at him relieved that he was wearing his hotel clothes. "Good morning Felix," she said coldly. "Well, I'd better get to the store, I have things to do. Bye Cecily, Felix," and she walked out the door as fast as she could.  
  
"Ces, what's wrong with Izzy?" He said knowing exactly what was wrong.  
  
"Hmmm, guess Felix, she is your best friend."  
  
"Alright Cecily, I messed up with her. Now how do I fix things?"  
  
"First you say you're sorry for being an idiot." She paused to see the reaction on his face. "Then you tell her that you love her greatly and ask her to wait for you." She stopped there seeing his face turn as red as a ripe apple in September.  
  
"Cecily!" He said running after her as if they were children again. "How did you guess? How did you know?" He said as he caught her.  
  
"Well," she said laughing, "I've heard you say her name in your sleep, I've seen some unsent letter while dropping off your laundry and there happens to be a picture of you two underneath your pillow. Evidence enough?" She said with a sly grin and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Felix just sighed, took a seat and covered his face with his hands. "What makes you think that she would forgive me and that she would want me in that way?"  
  
"Izzy hasn't really told me much, but I think she does and could care for you very much. Give it a chance."  
  
"Was this what you and Izzy were talking about before I came down?" Felix asked hopefully.  
  
"Eavesdropping Felix? What I say to my friend is none of your business; now eat up and get going!" Cecily ordered as her brother ate a quick meal then headed to the White Sands.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night Izzy went for a walk in the woods to clear her mind. "What do I do about Felix? What is happening to us?" Those questions kept flashing through her mind. As she stopped for a second to think a little more she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gave a tiny gasp. "Felix, what are you doing? I'm too young to be given a heart attack."  
  
"Sorry, Iz; I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk."  
  
"Alright, go on Felix"  
  
"Well, as you know, I've joined the Navy--"  
  
"Never noticed," Iz commented cynically.  
  
Ignoring her comment, he went on. "I'm sorry for it, Izzy; really, I am. I just felt this was a decision I had to make myself. I was afraid you were going to talk me out of it."  
  
"I would have tried to, but, I do recall Felix that you once asked me to stay and that changed my mind."  
  
"I know, Iz, but I need to do this. Please forgive me for being such a fool; we can't part this way."  
  
"You are forgiven Felix. We will part as we are: partners in crime." She gave Felix a hug. "Don't forget to write me, though, and I'll miss you so much. Oh, I've got to go; Father wants me home. Good night, Felix," she said as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah; goodbye, Iz," he said to her shadow deeply disappointed that he didn't get to say what his heart felt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two weeks later, Felix was to board his new home, the ship. Standing right by the platform he was saying goodbye to his family.  
  
"Now Felix, be careful and please come home as soon as you can," Janet said to her boy.  
  
"Yes mother," he responded by giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Felix, you're a good boy and I'll miss you terribly. Take care, son," Alec said giving Felix a pat on the back.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Now Felix King, I expect a lot out of you. Behave well and do your duty as a King and never forget your sense of values and Island upbringing." Hetty said.  
  
"Of course ma'am."  
  
Felicity walked up with Gus. (They had just returned from their honeymoon in Toronto.) "Felix, take care of yourself, I know how sailors can be," she said to see what Gus would do and having fun. "And if you get to Paris, visit Sara and give her my love."  
  
"Of course, Felicity."  
  
"Felix, sailors can be mighty fine people. Just don't get mixed with the wrong ones. Goodbye," Gus said extending his hand to Felix.  
  
Felix took it and said "Sure Gus, and I'll look for some of your old friends."  
  
Cecily came next. "Goodbye for now, Felix. I'll miss you, but maybe now I can have a few boys around me without being anxious that you'll chase them off," she said teasingly.  
  
"I'll still do it from there, Ces. Bye."  
  
Next came Izzy she walked up to him gave him a playful punch in the arm and said, "It'll be dull without you, Felix. I need my partner. It's no fair you get all the fun. See you soon Felix."  
  
"Goodbye Izzy," he said trying to hold back tears. "Goodbye everyone!" he said, walking up the plank.  
  
When he got halfway up Hetty called "Felix, when you get to England, see your Aunt Olivia and tell me how she is doing."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Hetty!" He made his way up onto the boat. Soon the ship slowly sailed away into the sunset on the calm ocean waters. Felix looked at the red earth of the Island and thinking about a certain girl. Meanwhile, That girl stared at the ship, watching it leave her and was thinking about the boy she loved. 


	2. The World Wags On

A/N: Yet again I don't own the characters!!!  
  
  
  
The World Wags On  
  
  
  
Two years later the Great War started, it was the biggest, most dangerous and terrifying war to date. It is now Christmas. Izzy still resides in Avonlea keeping the general store for Muriel, while the rest of the Pettibones live in Halifax. She is visiting the for the holiday.  
  
Meanwhile in Avonlea the Kings get the best Christmas present they ever had. After being MIA for a while Felix comes home.  
  
Izzy was sitting in her room in Halifax on Christmas Eve looking over the letters Felix had sent her. Of course they had stopped after he went MIA. Izzy was reading them with tears in her eyes, she wondered what would have happened if she had told him she cared for him as more than a friend. "Why didn't you do it?" said the voice in her head. "You knew that you might never see him again, why didn't you take that chance?"  
  
Ever since Felix went missing Izzy became a shell of her former self, she was numb. She hardly ever ate and she was getting paler and paler with time, she had lived what felt like a hundred years. Her family was growing more and more concerned about her. She kept thinking about the "what-ifs" when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said in a voice slightly higher than a whisper.  
  
The door opened and Arthur stepped in. He looked at his sister, sad at what he saw. Her hair messed and all over her head and face, her brown eyes had a haunted look and her face was a deathly white. She was beyond unhealthy. "Iz, you want to talk about anything-about Felix?"  
  
"No, Arthur, I just want to be left alone," replies Izzy.  
  
"Iz, you've been left alone far too long, I know that you think Felix is dead and you're mourning for him, but Izzy you are alive and there is a chance he is too."  
  
"Do you think he could be alive?" asked Izzy hopefully.  
  
"I honestly do, there is always a chance."  
  
"Thank you, Arthur," said Izzy as she got up from her bed to give her brother a hug. "Now just let me think by my self for a bit."  
  
"Alright Iz," Arthur said as he left her room closing her door behind him.  
  
  
  
Izzy sat down with a smile. "Arthur's right, he could be alive." She got up then walked over to her mirror and looked with surprise at her reflection, pulled a chair up close, grabbed a brush and sat down, this would take a while. 


	3. She's Still in His Mind

A/N: The Avonlea characters don't belong to me. You will know my inventions though when you read this.  
  
  
  
She's Still In His Mind  
  
  
  
  
  
Felix awoke Christmas morning feeling better than he had for a bit of time. Except for the pain in his arm where he had been shot he felt almost one hundred percent. As he got up and out of his bed he noticed a map on his dresser, a map he and Izzy had made when they were children. Izzy. The only thought that was then in his head. With that thought he got dressed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
As he went down the stairs he saw that Cecily was already at the table eating her porridge and reading the letter and Christmas card from Izzy.  
  
"Good morning Cecily," he greeted her as he took a bowl from the cupboard.  
  
"Hello Felix, have a good rest?"  
  
"Yes, it's nice to have a bed again," he said with a chuckle. "So why don't you tell me the news of Avonlea."  
  
"Well there's not much to tell. Clemmie Ray, Clemmie Andrews actually, had a baby girl who she named Adelaide Marie, and Izzy is visiting her family in Halifax right now."  
  
"Izzy is in Halifax?" said Felix sounding surprised.  
  
"Isn't that what I said. Anything else you would like to know about Miss Pettibone, Felix? Her schedule, her work hours…her beaux?" Cecily felt like breaking out in laughter after she said the last thing, she knew it would annoy Felix and sure enough it did, the tips of his ears turned a pretty scarlet.  
  
"What on earth are you hinting at Ces?"  
  
"All I'm saying is that if you still really like Iz…dare I say love her, then you should get back to being close again because men are starting to notice her as a woman."  
  
"What men?" said Felix a little worried.  
  
"Well, Donny Lester wont leave her alone, some of the guests at the Whitesands and this one guy who is about twenty who just moved here, his name is Tom Roberts and is a journalist. He and Izzy have become good friends. I suggest that when she comes back you do something you wont regret," and with that Cecily departed from the kitchen and left Felix with his now cold breakfast and his thoughts. 


	4. A Visitor

1 A/N : Same drill as before  
  
  
  
A Visitor  
  
  
  
  
  
On the eve of December 30 Izzy arrived back at the Pettibone house in Avonlea. She was excited about going to the New Year's Eve party at the Whitesands. She had a new, forest green dress that brought out the colour in her face and eyes. With the way she looked now her dress would compliment her perfectly. After her talk with Arthur her face brightened up, it was still pale but was an improvement from what she was before. Her hair was brushed and put up into a new style.  
  
She unpacked a couple of her things and went to bed. She was planning on picking up the key for the store from Cecily early the next morning and she needed her sleep. Maybe she would even stop to see Tom. She crawled into bed and as soon as her head touched her pillow she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Early the next morning came a knock at King Farm. "Come on Cecily," thought Izzy. "It's freezing out here."  
  
The door opened and the head of Daniel King popped out. "Hello Izzy."  
  
"Good morning Daniel, is Cecily up?"  
  
"Yes, she's in the kitchen-CECILY!!!!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Daniel, you don't have to yell, people are still sleeping. Izzy! Hello!" Cecily said between scolding her little brother. "Daniel why didn't you ask her in? Get in here now Miss Pettibone; it's too cold out there. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Well I have to make this quick, I'm here for the key, but tea would be nice."  
  
"Alright, wait in the kitchen and I'll bring down the key."  
  
Izzy walked to the kitchen and Cecily hurried up to her room. Cecily took the key off the tiny table in her room and slipped it into her pocket. She was going back down the stairs when she had an idea. She retreated to Felix's room where she found him sleeping soundly. She poked him in the ribs but all he did was twist a little. She tried a better approach; she poked one of his eyelids.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled as he hid his face.  
  
"You should come down to the kitchen, eat your breakfast and meet someone," she said.  
  
"I'll see them later, I need my beauty sleep."  
  
Cecily gave up and left the room. She fixed Izzy some tea and gave her the key to the store. She was just about to tell Izzy about Felix being home when she stopped. It could be a surprise for later. The friends chatted for a couple of minutes when Izzy had to go.  
  
"I'll see you at the store later Iz."  
  
"Alright, good-bye," said Izzy as she let for the store.  
  
When Felix finally got up it was around ten in the morning. Realising the time he got dressed and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. He ate a bit then headed out to the barn when he bumped into Cecily. He asked, " Who was the visitor you wanted me to see this morning?"  
  
"Oh, her," said Cecily knowing how to get his attention. " You would know her as Izzy Pettibone. She's been rather worried over you."  
  
"Izzy was here? She's been worried?"  
  
"Yes, when you went MIA she went numb, she was so scared. She seemed happier today but her eyes still didn't have the twinkles in them. She doesn't know you're back yet and neither does Avonlea, though you have been here for days. I say it's about time you make an appearance Felix."  
  
"Well, will you come with me if I go to the General Store?"  
  
"Of course, now hurry up and let's go!" 


	5. Encounter

A/N: You now which character are which ones aren't and mine.  
  
  
  
1 Encounter  
  
  
  
Izzy was very bored at the store that day. Hardly anyone came in except for Velma Bugle, and you know what a treat she is. Since Velma left Izzy had indulged herself in a magazine that Muriel had left out for her. She heard the door open and a smile crept up onto her face. "Hello Tom, how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm alright, I just decided to drop by before I went to work. How was your vacation?"  
  
"Oh, it was fun, but I'm very glad to be back in Avonlea, there's no place like it."  
  
"Your right there Iz, well I have to get walking, good-bye for now."  
  
"Bye Tom," Iz said then went back to looking at her magazine as he walked out the door.  
  
Cecily was walking up the steps with Felix and saw Robert leaving the shop. "Hello Tom."  
  
"Hello Ces nice day eh?" and he kept on walking.  
  
"That is Tom Robert, Felix."  
  
"Hmmm," was the only sound that came from her brother.  
  
Cecily walked through the door, semi-hiding Felix with her body and jacket. "Hello, again Isolde dear," Cecily managed to say in a snobby way while walking towards the counter, barely noticing that Felix had stopped at the door to gaze at Izzy. "You didn't tell me you had a new dress Iz! It's the perfect shade of blue on you, and you have your hair in the new style. What happened to my friend who went for a visit in Halifax?"  
  
"She got spoiled shamelessly by each male family member and was conned into changing her style by Muriel because her father kept on hinting at it. That's what happened. As an added bonus they attempted to get me to wear boots with high heals on them, but I stopped at them at the dress and hair. It was tough, and Arthur also snapped some sense into me, which I guess is why I'm a little happier," Izzy said between giggles and looking solemn. "So what can I do for you? Please stay for a bit because I'm so bored and I had to listen to Miss Skim Milk and her chums gossiping this morning. Some of it was funny enough because of the way she dramatises it. She went on again by saying 'I miss my Felix! As soon as he comes home I'll make him mine!' You should have been here to laugh and gag with me." Felix was actually gagging at he door and making a mental note to stay away from Velma.  
  
"While we're on the topic of Felix I have something to tell you," Cecily said in a mysterious way.  
  
The colour drained from Izzy's face. "Did something happen to him?" She was very much afraid.  
  
"No not at all," Cecily was enjoying this, she grabbed her brother's hand and yanked him out in front of Izzy. "He's here."  
  
As Felix took step forward Izzy had just stopped moving. She kept her eyes on Felix just to see if he would disappear. Slowly her hands came to her face and she jumped like the truth had just hit her. "Felix!" she screamed as she ran and jumped into his open arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which went to the bottom of his heart. She stepped away from him to get a good look and to drink the sight in. "You're alright! You're not dead! You didn't write me that you were safe!" Her soft excited tone went to a terrified anger.  
  
Felix did not expect this from Izzy; she was just full of mood swings. "Iz I'm sorry, I was in the hospital for a while and I couldn't write."  
  
Izzy softened, "I'm sorry for screaming at you like that and-Felix! What happened to your arm?"  
  
"Oh, that, I got shot."  
  
"You said you would be careful!"  
  
"I know, I tried," he flashed Izzy that look he always did when he wanted people to forgive him. On cue Izzy started to laugh.  
  
"Well enough of that for now Mr. King. So Ces, who is taking you to the dance tonight?"  
  
"I'm going alone, though I don't know if I want to go," Cecily replied throwing looks at Felix and he clearly got the meaning.  
  
"Cecily you have to come. I'll be your partner."  
  
"What about dear, old Tom?"  
  
"Cecily! You know he is nothing but a good friend I have told you this over and over. To answer your question he is not sure if he is coming, he has to work. Cecily! Stop looking at me like that now. There is absolutely nothing between us, you of all people should know that."  
  
Felix was staring at the whole scene wondering what to believe. Was there something between Izzy and that Roberts man? Or was Cecily teasing Izzy? He continued to listen on.  
  
"Alright Iz. I know whom you really like. Since Felix is also your friend you should share the secret with him too…" Felix was really starting to worry that now he would never stand a chance with Izzy, because in his mind she was extremely beautiful and could have any man.  
  
"Cecily King! You wouldn't dare! Don't be that mean," Izzy was turning pink at the thought of her object of affection was possibly going to be told her little secret she had about him. "Please don't. Or else I'll tell that you like El-''  
  
"Let's get going Felix we have to get back home to find something for you to wear for this evening."  
  
"Goodbye Ces, Goodbye Felix! Cecily remember I'm picking you up at 7:00 tonight."  
  
"Yes bye," Cecily said dragging Felix out behind her eager to get away.  
  
"Elbert is it Ces? You never told me," Felix was grinning wickedly.  
  
"Don't you ever say a thing Felix King."  
  
"Maybe you should get even by telling me who she loves."  
  
"Felix I won't do that. But I will tell you that you are very close to the person." They continued walking as Felix narrowed down the list of men that Izzy could possibly like. 


	6. An Old Friend Returns

A/N: Same as before, own no one but Tom.  
  
  
  
1 An Old Friend Returns  
  
  
  
  
  
That evening Izzy took great measures to make sure she looked great for the party. She put on her new green dress and did her hair so it was pulled back from her face but left a few curls down. Quickly looking and being satisfied with her reflection, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be she cast a glance at the clock and realised it was twenty to seven. She left a light on, locked the door and hurried out to the cutter where her horse was waiting, climbed in and was on her way to the King Farm.  
  
Cecily having been ready for half an hour was helping Felix decide what to wear. He found a suit in the closet, the one he was supposed to wear to Felicity's wedding, and Cecily helped him out the sling that held his arm so he could look sort of normal for the night. She had to admit her brother did look handsome that night. His hair was in his old style, the only things that seemed different was his arm and how thin and old he looked.  
  
"Well Felix, I think I almost made you look like a gentleman. I'm so proud."  
  
"If it takes this long to look like a gentleman I think I should give up."  
  
"I will have none of this attitude tonight Felix King. You absolutely must say something to Izzy this evening before anything you will regret-''  
  
"Felix, Cecily, I think Izzy is here there is a cutter."  
  
"Alright mother, come on Felix," Cecily said taking her brother's hand and dragging him down the stairs.  
  
As they reached the bottom Felix opened the door to find a woman dressed for a ball and wearing a long blue coat. As she stood there Felix was trying to guess who is seeing it wasn't Izzy. The way the woman had pinned the elaborate hat you couldn't see her face. She gently pushed Felix aside and walked into the parlour where Hetty was sitting with Daniel, Janet and Alec, they were getting ready to go to the party. Felix and Cecily followed the woman into the parlour and kept gazing at her. They felt they knew her but couldn't put their finger on it, the just stared.  
  
Then Hetty, being the person that she is had to say, "Who in Providence are you girl?"  
  
The girl was trying to hold in her laughter. She lifted her face up, her eyes sparkling with mischief, Sara Stanley was home. "To think my own family doesn't even know me!"  
  
"Sara Stanley!" The King clan managed at once.  
  
Sara started to laugh as is she was mad then she proceeded to give the clan hugs and showers of kisses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I write more??? Please R&R! 


	7. Enter Sara

A/N: I know that this has taken a really long time and I apologise for that. The usual the characters from the show and books are not mine!

Enter Sara

Sara started laughing at the reactions. "Oh my! It's so wonderful to see all of you again," she said going from one member to the other giving and receiving hugs and kisses. 

"My, my, Sara," Aunt Hetty said with teary eyes, "It is certainly grand to see you again dear child," with that Sara threw herself into Aunt Hetty's arms.

Sara turned her head and spotted Felix smiling at her. "Felix King! I haven't so much as gotten a letter from you for a while, you would think that you wanted to be rid of me," she said accepting an embrace from him.

"I could never be rid of you, Sara. We have had too many good times together."

For a good five minutes there was endless talking, everyone trying to find out about Sara and her trying to find out the news about her family. The group wasn't broken up until there was the sound of knocking at the door.

"Ohh! That must be Izzy," Cecily said with high spirits.

"Izzy, you didn't tell me that Izzy is home again," Janet said in motherly voice, "I would have wanted to welcome her."

"Don't worry mother, you were still asleep, and I did not know when she was supposed to arrive back home in Avonlea again," Cecily told her mother as she walked to go answer the door. She opened it, "Hello, Izzy, come on in, you must be cold!"

"No, I'm quite alright, thank you Cecily. Hello everyone. Happy new years to all of you. Hopefully this year will bring victory for us," Izzy said out of breath.

"I can tell you have been visiting with your father and family when you start to talk like that Izzy," Alec said teasing her.

"Well, Mr. King, after spending so much time with them over the holidays their thoughts start to grow on you."

"Izzy, are you going to the party tonight?" Janet said questioningly.

"Yes, that's why I am here to take Felix and Cecily with me. Oh Sara!" Izzy said with a jump, she ran over to her, "How are you? How was France? How long were you there? Where---'' Izzy said in a way unlike her own.

Sara could do nothing but laugh and hug her old friend. "Oh, Izzy, it is great to see you. You have changed so much. Dresses and your hair is done up in the new fashions, I am absolutely jealous because of how beautiful you look tonight," Sara exclaimed.

Izzy just blushed and said, "My family thought that I needed a change, all this was not my idea." 

"Well it looks fabulous," Sara said.

"She is right Izzy dear, the new way of fixing your hair lets your face shine through nicely, you a picture."

"Thank you Mrs. King."

"Izzy, how many times have I asked you to call me Janet? You practically live with us at times, and I don't want to feel older than I am."  


Izzy smiled, "Alright Mrs—I mean Janet," Izzy caught herself. "Well we are off to the dance, Sara would you like to join us?"

"It would be nice to go, but I would rather stay here with everyone and just talk and talk and re-acquaint myself with them."

"Are you sure, we have plenty more room?" Izzy tried again.

"It's just fine, the three of you have fun, I have had enough for a lifetime," Sara thought back to the horror when the war was declared and the French soldiers were marching around Paris. She shook herself out of her reverie; she did not want to alarm those that she loved dearly.

"Maybe we should go then, I will talk with you after Sara," Cecily said as she put on her jacket.

"That will be nice, have a good time."

Felix climbed in front and took control of the reins with his one free and useful hand. Cecily and Izzy went into the back so that they could talk, and because they weren't thinking about it, the girls never knew that Felix was paying attention to what they were saying. 

Please Review!


End file.
